Brutal Strength
by Lord Red
Summary: Koala Kong shares the story of how he came to exist. But how does he really feel about his life?


Brutal Strength

By: Lord Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Pain. Excruciating pain was all I could remember. And it was from the blasted Cortex Vortex, and now, thanks to that, I'm a giant koala who is now considered a freak.

Oh. I guess you don't know me. My name is Koala Kong, a giant koala with very large muscles, but with very little brain cells. So, this makes me kind of slow and I am extremely resentful of that. Anyway, back to the story.

I don't remember always being like this, but that's due to the fact that the Cortex Vortex made my memories slip away. But, before that— that thing took my memories away, I remember another machine that caused me great pain. I think it was called the Evolve-O-Ray. That was the machine that turned me into the giant koala you see now. And I can tell you this.

That experience sucked. Terribly.

However, I realized that I was lucky I wasn't about to be killed. This was because of a man named Cortex, who was very mean to animals and did what he wanted with them. Another one, Dr. N. Gin, was also with him, and he was quite reluctant to hurt us.

"Master Cortex, are you sure we must harm this koala?" I heard him asking his comrade before I was strapped into the Cortex Vortex.

"Must you always complain?" Cortex grumbled. "Yes, otherwise I won't have a strong enough animal to lead my brace of henchmen so we can stomp Crash Bandicoot!"

"I see," N. Gin replied, though I could tell that N. Gin really couldn't. He just didn't want to tell Cortex the truth.

And, I didn't blame him in the least.

Not like it mattered, for sooner than later, I had been knocked out cold and was put into another contraption that was clearly part of the Cortex Vortex. And the strange part is, I couldn't feel any part of my body getting strapped into the machine! It was like, it was like I was a criminal in jail who had died and had been strapped into a coffin.

Then, the laser came down. HARD.

And that's when the pain finally exploded. God, I swear the pain was so sharp, it was enough to wake me, which it promptly did. I roared, I screamed, I yelled. I wanted to get out of this crazy thing and tear these humans limb from limb!

But, I was as helpless as that blue kangaroo, Ripper Roo.

A few minutes later, I heard laughter.

"Now I have the strongest animal I need to crush that blasted orange bandicoot!"

That clearly was Cortex's voice. God it sickened me.

"I still think you're wasting your time with that world domination scheme," N. Gin insisted.

"**QUIET!**" Cortex bellowed. "I'm still the brains of this operation!"

"The operation of killing animals," N. Gin muttered. I had to bite my hand to stop laughing hard.

"**SILENCE!**" Cortex rumbled. "I will not tolerate being insulted!"

That made me want to chuckle loudly. But then I would be shot with yet another laser, so I had to keep quiet.

And this was easy, considering that my voice had been temporarily shut off after my rage. And that's when it hit me.

I was a giant brute! It all made sense now! I lost my temper and roared. Those were the true blue signs of a giant brute of a koala, or any other animal evolved like this.

Now, my resentment of humans was even deeper than before, and because I had been created to help a really evil human, I began to hate this life.

What would being a villain do for me? Only cause misery and woe to others! And I wanted no part of it.

Well, half of me didn't, anyway. And half of me did. Okay, now I was changing from a cuddly koala, to a terror of a koala and now I had huge biceps and everything.

These would give me an advantage later on.

The next day, I was put to my first test of strength. All I had to do was lift a boulder and throw it on a replica of Ripper Roo. This turned out to be one of my easy feats and I did it real quickly.

God it was nauseating. All the blood coming out of the replica and all the brains flying everywhere.

Cortex, who had been watching me, seemed to be pleased.

"You'll be my finest weapon yet, Koala Kong. Hmm. Koala Kong. I LIKE THAT NAME!"

And so the name stuck and I was now forced to carry out Cortex's every whim. And it sucked.

Not that it mattered. Cortex never really cared for his minions, anyway.

A little later, Cortex sent for me. So, I walked up to his room in the castle, rather timidly. When I came in, Cortex looked up and smiled.

"Ahh, Kong. I have a mission for you," he said. "I need you to go to your island and you'll find an orange bandicoot wearing blue jeans and maroon shoes. He has green eyes and black, bushy eyebrows, with a mowhawk on top of his head. I need you to throw rocks at him to try and crush him."

So I did. And let me tell you, it proved harder than I thought possible! That bandicoot was very versatile! He kept spinning the rocks at me and I kept getting hit until eventually, I lost all my energy and got zapped back to the castle, where I got a severe thrashing from Cortex, who was deeply disappointed in me.

So, to end a tale, I am a thug, and have no real purpose in life. All I do is just listen to Cortex yell and then I go out to try to kill that Crash Bandicoot, and yet, all attempts fail. I hope that someday, Cortex will just forget about this bandicoot and just try to take over the world with him in existence.

Until then, I am probably going to be a victim of thrashings and violent rages.

THE END


End file.
